The present invention relates to virtual reality, and more specifically, to the incremental adaptive modification of a virtual reality image.
Virtual reality (VR) refers to a computer-generated interactive experience. Using a VR headset or multi-projected environment, an individual can experience images, sounds, and other sensations (e.g., haptic effects) that simulate the individual's presence in a virtual environment. In a VR headset, for example, the VR image seen by the individual changes based on movement (e.g., head turn) of the individual. In addition to seeing a virtual environment, some VR participants can also see themselves in the VR environment. Thus, a person participating in an activity (e.g., exercising, playing an instrument, playing a game) in the VR environment can see themselves performing the activity.